Everyone has feelings
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Janna has been assigned to investigate a mysterious sighting in the woods. With the protection from Ashe they venture off. Only to find they are in deeper than they thought. This story contains Yuri. criticism Welcomed. Enjoy! [Janna x Ashe x ?]
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has feelings

(A/N)_Hello! I hope you enjoy this new story. I want to thank everyone for their support. Please PM me if you have any questions or more suggestions on parings etc. This paring was suggested, so thank you. Enjoy!_

[Janna x Ashe x ?]

"This is you're biggest opportunity ever, you're going to go into the woods and track the mysterious creature people keep claiming they see. Don't screw it up." A rough voice said.

"I'll try my best." Janna spoke.

"Good, to help you with this project i have hired one of Frejords best archers. This is Ashe." He stepped aside to show the hooded figure. Janna looked at the human standing there. She examined the body, her eyes scaled across the archer. Suddenly Ashe spoke, "Are you ok? You have been staring at me very intently." Janna looked to the ground and blushed. "I-i'm sorry." She timidly said.

"It's ok." Ashe spoke as she took her hood off. Ashe's face was now fully reveled. Janna looked up again, she felt a warm feeling grow inside of her. Janna fell in love with the silky smooth white hair of the archer. She was almost tempted to ask if she could touch it, but she had to stay at a profesinal level.

"Alright, now that you have met each other, be ready by tomorrow eight a.m. sharp. I will have transportation to take you, but after they drop you off you will be on your own for the next five days." The rough voice spoke. Both of the ladies nodded their head in understatement. They then proceeded to go their separate ways.

As Janna stepped inside her house and closed the door, a giant smile appeared on her face. She walked over and sat on the couch. Janna being a beautiful women herself, was always asked out by guys. Strangely enough she always denied every single person who attempted to ask. Janna just prefered to be alone, sometimes she would secretly admire other women from a distance, but she knew that those were silly feelings. Janna proceeded to get up and pack the last things for her trip. As she was closing her bag, she looked at the clothes she was bringing. A frown grew a Janna face. The only clothes she was bringing were button up T-shrirts and jeans. She took one of each out of the bag. Janna then grabbed some shorts, that were very small on her and a midriff top. "There." Janna whispered as she put them in her bag. She then smiled and walked over her closet. She pulled out a Light blue bra that appeared to only cover her nipple and a fourth of the breast. Along with the bra she pulled out a matching colored thong. Janna quickly threw them in her bag and closed it up.

Janna really didn't know why she was takeing these items, but they gave her a feeling of satisfaction inside. She laid down in bed and dozed off. The next morning Janna got up and did her usual morning routine, but today she took extra care in her appearance. Jana didn't know why, but she felt it had to be done. Finally she grabbed her gear and headed out to the meeting spot.

As she reached the meeting point she saw the archer waiting there already. Janna got excited at this sight. She picked up her pace and jogged to where Ashe was standing. "Hi!" Janna said in a high-pitched voice. Ashe chuckled, "Hello."

"Why are you here so early?" Janna asked as she tilted her head.

"I always get to a job as soon as i can." Ashe answered. At that moment the van drove up next to them. They both loaded their gear and sat in the van. The way the seats were arranged Janna was sitting across from Ashe. She sorta stared at the archer with a blank face. Ashe seemed not to pay attention, she looked out the window as if in a deep trance. "This is really awkward." Janna thought to herself "Should i say something?" After an hour car ride they finally reached their destination. The two of them unloaded their gear. The van drove off, as if in a hurry. Ashe slung most of the gear over her shoulder. "Let's get going." the archer spoke as she started to walk. Janna was impressed by the dominance Ashe was displaying. Janna picked up the gear that was left and headed off. This was the first time Janna had ever been in the wilderness, so she just followed Ashe. The archer periodically stopped and pulled out a map and compass, she nodded her head, then kept walking. Janna was tired, she had never walked a lot much less hiked for so long. There was no conversation between the two. All you could hear were the crunching of leaves and the heavy breath of one other.

Ashe abruptly stopped, she set down the gear and broke the silence. "We'll take a quick rest here. If that is ok?" Janna walked up next to Ashe. "Yes, that is fine." Janna spoke trying to sound as professional as possible. The two of them sat on a rock. Janna pulled out a bag. "Are you hungry yet?" Janna asked

"Sure, i could go for a snack." Ashe smiled. Janna pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Ashe. "I made these my self." Janna chuckled, "I don't cook that much so they might taste bad." Ashe took a bite out of the sandwich. "Oh no, There great. Thanks!" Ashe laughed. They both quickly ate their sandwiches, without any further words. Janna took the last bite of her food. She looked at Ashe. The archer was looking off in the distance, but turned to face Janna. Their eyes met. Janna quickly turned her head blushing. "Her blue eyes, they're so beautiful." Janna thought to herself.

"We should start moving if we wanna get to are campsite by dusk." Ashe spoke

"Oh yes, you're right." Janna said as she snapped out of her awkward state. The two of them picked up the gear and started to walk. It must have been another hour or two of silence before someone said something. "Shhhh." Ashe whispered as she motioned Janna to follow. The two of them hid behind a tree peering from the side. "What are we looking at?" Janna whispered. Ashe pointed in the distance. There was a baby deer grazing on some leaves. There was no sign of the parents anywhere. Ashe unslung her bow from her shoulder. She drew an arrow from the quiver and notched it. Her arm extended back drawing the bow to full tension. She realised her fingers and the arrow flew with great speed towards the target. The baby deer dropped dead, no sound came from it. Janna gasped. "How could you?" She stammered. Janna ran to the limp body of the deer. She kneeled down next to it and started to cry. Ashe casually walked up next to her and bent down. Ashe faced the crying Janna. She reached out her hand and moved Janna's hair out of her face. "That was an orphan deer, it would have died anyways, it just needed to be taken care of right away. Don't worry i always take care of things i appreciate." Ashe smiled. She stroked Janna's hair. Janna wiped away her tears. She shooed away the archers hand from her head, but inside Janna wanted it to continue. "Now don't look at what i do next." Ashe said as she stood up. She unsheathed a large knife. Janna quickly turned around. About twenty minutes later, Ashe walked back to where Janna was. The archer was holding a bag of meat. "I have good news!" Ashe smiled. "Are campsite is just a three minute walk from here." The two grabbed the gear and made their way to the camp site.

As they reached their site Ashe threw down all the gear. "Im going to get some fire wood, can you handle being here by yourself?" Ashe spoke in an almost teasing way.

"O-ofcourse." Janna stammered

"Are you sure? Arn't you afraid that the beast is gonna get you?" Ashe said as she walked away.

"S-s-top!" Janna squealed. Janna heard laughter slowly fade away. She took liberty upon herself to set up the tent. Janna had practiced before and she felt confident how she set it up. Janna started to unpack the sleeping bags. She placed one then placed the other a little bit away from the first. She frowned at the sight of the two bags side by side. Janna quickly smiled. She unzipped both the bags and laid them one on top of the other, so it made blankets for a bed. By the time Ashe arrived with wood Janna was completely set up. Janna was sitting on a log she had found. "Wow, I didn't know you could have done this." Ashe said amused.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Janna replied. She smiled.

"Well lets start a fire then, shall we?" Ashe said as she threw the wood on the ground. Janna looked intently at Ashe. The archer was bent down, she kept striking flint and steel together creating a spark. Janna looked at the spark for a little but her eyes slowly started to drift off. She found herself looking at the archers plump, round, butt cheeks. She was tempted to reach out and touch them. Her hand slowly started to move forward. Ashe stood up and smiled. "There we go!"

Janna looked at the wood, which was now on fire. "Great!" Janna said. The urge to touch Ashe subsided. The two of them sat by the fire, while their dinner cooked. "Soooo, Ashe is their someone special in your life?" Janna shyly said. Ashe looked up. "No, why do you ask?"

Janna panicked at this question. "N-n-no reason, it just seemed like you belonged to some lucky man." Janna stammered. Ashe laughed, her eyes started to water. "That's a good one." Ashe laughed. Janna sat their confused. "I haven't been with someone in five years now! This project were doing is the most time i have ever spent with someone alone." Ashe started to settle down. Janna nodded her head in understatement. "Five years? That's a long time to have never been touched by another human? Janna thought to herself.

Ashe took the pieces of meat off the fire. She placed the pot in between her and Janna. Ashe reached in to grab a piece, at the same time Janna reached in aswell. Janna's hand fell on top of Ashe's. The two looked at each other. Both of them blushed. Their hands quickly retreated away. "g-go ahead." Janna said while blushing.

"Thanks." Ashe responded while trying to hide her rosy red cheeks. The two then ate their dinner with no further words spoken. "I guess we should go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Ashe said as she poured water on the fire.

"Ok." Janna said as she walked into the tent and laid down. Ashe walked in shortly after. She looked at how the bags were arranged. "Umm, Why are they unfolded like a blanket?" Ashe spoke. Janna quickly responded, "This will help keep us warm. Well at least i heard it would." Ashe smiled and sat on top of the covers. "If you say so." Ashe chuckled. "So, do you want to change first or should I?" Ashe asked. Janna was caught off guard. "you?" Janna said in a half statement half question.

"Alright." Ashe smiled. She then proceeded to pull of her shirt. Janna stared at the archer who was now sitting in her bra. "Why are you looking?" Ashe quickly snapped. Janna blushed and turned around. She heard giggling from behind. Janna then felt a warm breath on her neck. "Good Night." Ashe whispered in her ear. Janna didn't respond or move. She was just satisfied Ashe was right there. As the warm breath went away Janna swore she heard sweetie, but thought to herself she was going crazy. Janna laid there trying to figure why she is so timid around Ashe, after a few minutes of thinking she dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone has feelings

[Janna x Ashe x ?]

(A/N)_Hello! Keep the feedback coming! As long as there are readers I'll keep writing! Don't forget to PM me with any questions or paring ideas. Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to update sooner, but with finals I had to take a break._

Janna woke up the next day. She rolled over and found that Ashe was missing. She quickly sat up in a panic. She noticed that the tent was unzipped. Janna quickly got dressed and ran out of the tent. Her heart was beating rapidly. She surveyed around her. There was no sign of Ashe. Janna heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around with great speed and spotted the archer. who was standing there holding two bottles of water. "Oh, Hello." Ashe smiled. Janna's heart slowed. "Heyyy." Janna sighed.

"Did you sleep good?" Ashe spoke as she walked to the tent. Janna followed her and nodded her head. "Well that's good." Ashe smiled faintly. "So, whats the plan?" Janna choked on her words for a second before responding, "Nothing really, we just have to keep an eye out for any unusual things."

"Alright. I'm going to get more fire wood. Be right back." Ashe giggled. As the archer walked away she swayed her hips almost on purpose teasing Janna. Ashe's figure slowly vanished into the woods, Janna stared at the rear of the archer. Her eyes lingered on the hourglass form of the Ashe's body. Janna sat down on the log and pulled out her notebook. Janna was supposed to be writing down notes for her job, but instead she slightly scribbled, _J + A_,She stared at what she wrote. A frown made its way onto her face, she furiously erased the scribble. Janna dropped her notebook on the ground, her hands found themselves covering her face. She had no idea why she had all these emotions. Janna either had to keep suppressing these feelings or tell Ashe how she really felt.

Janna sighed. About fifteen minutes later Ashe came walking into camp with a bundle of wood in her arms. "This should do it!" Ashe said as she tossed the wood next to the fire pit. "Anything note worthy on your side?" Questioned Ashe. Janna stared at the ground with a blank face. "Hello?" Ashe giggled. The archer reached over and lightly pushed Janna. Being caught of guard Janna fell off her log. She stood up in a panic. "I'm so, sorry!" Janna repeated.

"It's alright!" Smiled Ashe. Janna faintly smiled back at the archer. Janna sat back on the log and picked up her notebook. Ashe sat next to Janna. She peered over her shoulder trying to see what was on the paper. Ashe's head rested itself on Janna's shoulder. Janna didn't respond, she was trying her best not to blush. The two stayed like this for hours. Occasionally Ashe would move her head and speak, but it always found its way back to Janna's shoulder. Soon it was becoming dark. Ashe started the fire and went in the tent to grab her and Janna a jacket. The temperature dropped significantly. Janna was sitting next to the fire, but she was still cold. Her body shivered at the slightest blow of wind. Ashe noticed Janna shivering. "Are you cold?" Ashe asked.

"I'm fine." Janna responded as her teeth chattered. Ashe grinned. "No, you're not. I see that you have goosebumps and your teeth are chattering!" Ashe said as she walked over to Janna. Ashe took her jacket off and set it on to Janna's shoulders. "Please don't give me your jacket, i don't want you to be cold." Janna managed to say in between shivers. Ashe chuckled. "It's fine!" Janna stood up and turned to Ashe. "But, if were both cold..." Her voice trailed off. Janna's face turned bright red, as if she just thought of something. Ashe noticed the color change in Janna's face. She walked closer and threw her arms around Janna. She leaned in next to her ear and whispered. "Well, i guess we have to go in the tent then and keep each other warm!" Ashe slightly giggled. Janna's body stiffened at the words of the archer. "O-ok." Janna said. A warm sensation ran through Janna's body. Her face was bright red. Ashe stopped hugging Janna and grabbed her by the arm. She walked to the tent and motioned Janna to go in. Janna complied and went in the tent. Ashe stood there smiling, she then crawled in the tent. Janna was already laying on her side under the covers.

Ashe giggled as she slipped under the covers on her own side. "I'm already warmer than before." Janna spoke as she turned her back towards Ashe. The archer giggled. "How about now?" Ashe asked as she scooted to Janna and began to spoon her. Janna gasped at the unexpected touch from the archer. Janna slowly started to fall asleep in Ashe's arms. The warmth from the archer's body gave her comfort and a feeling inside that slowly grew.

_Janna watched in horror as Ashe's body was tossed into a tree. Janna tried to scream, but she was paralyzed by fear. The giant monster looking thing started walking to were Janna was standing. Janna wanted to run, but couldn't. Her legs trembled, her body shook, her hands were sweaty. The monster reached out to grab Janna, but a plant sprouted from the ground and shot a dart like projectile into the monster's eye. Janna took advantage of this opening and ran to the bloodied Ashe. She knelt down by the body. Tears built up in her eyes. Ashe turned her head and smiled faintly. "Just kiss me already." Ashe softly whispered. Janna was shocked by the request of Ashe, but she leaned in and pressed her lips onto the archers. A warm relaxing feeling surged through Janna's body. Her body melted at this sensation. Janna slowly leaned back. "Thank you." Ashe faintly said. Janna blushed. "I-I-Like you Ashe." Janna spoke. Ashe smiled. "I know." Ashe let out a deep breath. "Good bye." Ashe said as she slowly turned her head and closed her eyes. Janna was not phased by Ashe. She kissed the lips of the archer once more and stood up. She looked around and saw the monster lying on the ground dead. His body was covered in plant life. Janna felt a force to compel her to walk towards the body. As Janna drew close to the body she quickly halted. She turned around. "Thank you for saving me." Janna slightly shouted. A figure emerged from behind the trees. "No problem.: The figure said as it lurked in the shadows. Janna chuckled slightly. "Come, let me see who you are." Janna spoke out. The figure stopped moving. "Do you promise not to judge me?" The figure asked. Janna thought this was an odd question. "Yes, I promise." Janna stated. The figure slowly walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Janna. "Hi, I'm Zyra." The figure said. Janna scanned the body of Zyra. She had nothing on except for leaves covering her breasts and inner thighs. Janna quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Zyra's. She had no idea why this action occurred, but it felt right. Zyra slowly pushed away Janna and stared into her eyes. The plant ladies body slowly started to morph. Her wide hips slowly turned into long thin blades. Her red flowing hair shriveled up into a disgusting knot. Her plump breasts shrunk down. Now in front of Janna instead of the seductive plant lady, a hideous creature stood snarling. Janna's face twisted in dismay. The creature leaped forward with its claws extended. Janna covered her face. She felt the claws puncture her stomach. _

Janna sat up in a hot sweat. She was breathing heavily, her eyes looked over to Ashe who was sleeping peacefully. "It was just a dream." Janna thought as she laid back down. "It was just a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone has feelings

[Janna x Ashe x Zyra]

_(A/N) Hello! sorry about the lack of updates, i was on break. wish there was away to convey this, but nevermind, Don't forget to leave feed back, and PM me with any questions, paring ideas, or just to talk about a story. My schedule is to upload once a week! Also stay tuned for the upcoming stories! Enjoy! Cheers! I am sorry for the short chapter! I just had to use the stand point of Ashe._

Ashe's eyes slowly opend, she stood up and rubbed them. Next to her was the peacefull looking body of the sleeping Janna. Ashe smiled at this sight. She slowly and carfully undressed trying not to wake up her tent mate. She then put on her slick blue body suit then put on the rest of her clothes. She tied her cape around her neck and stepped outside of the tent. Ashe always liked to get up early, when the air is nice and crisp, and the sun is just rising. This reminded her of home, back at Frejord.

The archer walked around the camp examing the trees and wildlife around her. "This is beautiful." Ashe thought to herself. "Just like Janna." Ashe's faced twisted into a puzzled look. "Why did i just think that?" Ashe murmured. "Better go for a walk."

Ashe found a nice trail and began to follow it. She could'nt get the thought of Janna out of her was very unusual for Ashe, she hasnt wanted another human being since her lover died five years ago. Ashe was so lost in thought that she managed to walk of the trail. She finally came to her sense and stopped. "Damn." Ashe murmured. She surveyed her new surroundings trying to get a grasp on her barrings. Ashe slowly sat down on a log, she knew that she was lost and didn't want to panic. "Im so stupid." Ashe spoke "How come i am so distracted by emotions today?"

"No your not." A voice chuckled. Ashe looked around. "Janna?" Ashe hesitated.

A figure slowely started to emerge from the woods. Ashe stood up and prepared herself for anything. The figure stopped just behind a tree. "Tell me, what is your name?" the figure asked.

Ashe snarled, "Who are you to ask for my name!"

A sydistical laughter lofted through the air. Ashe whipped her head around trying to find where the figure went. The archer felt a vine creep on her shoulder, but before she could react the vine wrapped itself around her neck and slowly squeezed. The figure emerged from behind Ashe and slowly walked towards her. "Who am i? Who am I? lets just say I'm someone who could save your life." the figure spoke, as the vine squeezed tighter.

Ashe was gasping for air. "P-lease let me g-oo!"

The figure walked right up and put its hands on Ashe's hips, and whispered "Only if you can promise me one thing."

"An-nything!" Ashe coughed.

" Pleasure." The figure said seductivly. Ashe's face widend in shock from the request. The vine retreated from the archers neck and went into the ground. Ashe fell to her knees. The archer gasped for air, trying to re-open her wind pipes. The figure walked to Ashe and slung her arms around cupping the archers breasts. Ashe in panic looked up, only to find a beautiful red head women standing abover her. Ashe blushed at the sensation she is feeling.

"Hi, I'm Zyra." The plant lady said while tilting her head and smiling. Ashe stared dumbfounded at Zyra. Finally she snapped out of it and responded, "I am Ashe."

Zyra helped the archer to her feet. Ashe's face was turning bright red. Zyra saw this and giggled. "So, have you ever been with a women?" Zyra purred into Ashe's ear.

Ashe's body stiffend. "No." Ashe responded. Zyra's smile fadded. "Neither have I." Zyra said half heartedly. Ashe stared at Zyra puzzled. "But, it seemed like you have with the whole, vine around neck." Ashe questioned.

Zyra looke down in shame, "I'm sorry. I just havent seen another human for months now."

"Its ok." Ashe spoke. A feeling emerged in the archers gut. "Well, you should come over to my camp site later tonight." Ashe said soflty hopeing Zyra didn't hear.

"I would love to." Zyra giggled. Ashe tore off a piece of the map that she realised was in her back pocket, and wrote down the directions and cordinates to the camp site. The archer then handed the piece of papper to Zyra, and whispered "Don't be late."

Zyra smiled at the comment and proceeded to walk away. Ashe turned around aswell, and started to walk. "Should i have done that?" Ashe thought to herself? "I just felt so bad for her."


End file.
